Hockey, School and Girls
by WeasleyTwinsAreMyLife
Summary: New School, new problems and love. The Story of Adam Banks and his first year at Eden Hall. Alot of cute romance between Banks and my OC.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters except for my OC Chloe!

I hope you guys like the start of my story cause I got really bored in religion class.

~Adam POV~

This was going to be so amazing! I was starting high school at Eden Hall, on a hockey scholarship. It was going to be a great year.

All of the Ducks were going to be attending the school as well except for Connie and Portman. Shortly after the Goodwill Games, Connie's family packed up and moved to England. We were all pretty devastated especially Guy, but I am determined not to let it ruin my season.

"Are you nervous Honey?" my mom asked as we neared the entrance breaking my thoughts.

"I'm fine mom honestly." Truthfully, I am a nervous wreck. I honestly don't know what to expect.

Charlie and most of the guys were skating over, but my Dad said I had to make a good impression so my mom was driving me.

I got out of the car and grabbed my bags.

"Don't worry Adam. I know you will do great." My mom kissed my head and gave me a hug.

"And try not to put too much pressure on yourself this year. Just go out and have fun."

"Thanks mom." I hugged her back and she got into the car and drove away.

I took a deep breath and looked around at the campus. It is HUGE! (watch movie for description)

"Hey Adam! Over here!"

I turned around and saw Russ, Luis, Ken, and Dwayne waving me over. Julie also waved but she then disappeared into one of the buildings. I smiled and headed over towards them.

"Ouff" I landed painfully on the ground on top of what I assumed to be my bags. When I looked down however, it wasn't my official Team USA duffel bag that I saw, it was a girl.

She looked to be about my age. She had extremely blonde hair that formed into soft ringlet curls, her eyes were like the ocean, blue and crisp, and her lips that were as red as cherries.

She cleared her throat shaking me out of my thoughts. I rolled off of her and got up. I offered her my hand. She gratefully took it and I pulled her up. I couldn't help but notice how her dainty hand fit perfectly in mine.

"I am sooooo sorry!" she blurted out, tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ears. "I should have been looking where I was going!" she finished.

"Dude are you okay?" Ken asked me, coming over to where me and the girl were standing. Russ and Luis echoed him "Yea you okay?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I just kept staring at the girl. She was even more gorgeous standing up. She had to be several inches shorter than me and was just overall a lot smaller.

I couldn't find my voice at all.

Russ elbowed me. "Dude you are staring at this if I may say so, extremely lovely lady."

The girl giggled and then spoke. "It's ok, I think it's cute."

Blushing, I finally spoke. "No, I'm sorry it was my fault."

She smiled at me and laughed. "A little bit delayed but thanks."

She began to pick up her things that were currently scattered on the ground. Me and the guys bent down to help her when I spotted a pair of skates.

"Are these yours?" I questioned as I picked them up handling them with great care.

The girl looked up and blushed. "Yea, I am actually here on a skating scholarship. I am a figure skater."

"Oh cool! We are here on a hockey scholarship." Luis said from beside me while he handed her one of her bags.

"Wait! Are you guys the Ducks?" she asked excitingly

"Yes we are. I am Adam and this is Russ, Luis, Ken, and Dwayne." I said motioning to each of the guys beside me. Dwayne tipped his hat toward the girl which made her giggle.

Her laugh was a glorious sound. I had never heard anything so captivating before.

"Chloe" she said smiling at each of us. "I can't wait to see you guys play your first game!"

"Have you ever played before sweetheart?" Questioned Russ

Chloe laughed. "A little when I was younger, but it's safe to say that I wasn't very good."

Plucking up courage that normally I don't have in a situation like this, I said. "Well maybe sometime I could teach you."

Chloe looked at me and smiled and picked up the rest of her bags.

"Yea maybe sometime you could."

Chloe smiled at all of us one more time and waved. She headed towards a building I assumed to be the girl's dorms.

"Dude nice one." All of the guys chorused slapping me on the back.

"Come on you guys we still have to get our room assignments and put our stuff in our dorms." Ken said and they started to head to the building right next to the one Chloe went in.

I stood there a moment longer thinking about what just happened. In a span of five minutes of being on the school campus I had already managed to fall in love. This is going to one heck of a year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys I changed some things around like when and where Adam comes to the school and stuff. Hope you guys like it and please REVIEW!**

~ Chloe POV~

I officially just had the best first 5 minutes ever! The most gorgeous guy landed on top of me and he asked to teach me hockey! This year is going to be so amazing.

I walked up to my assigned room. I really hope I don't have one of those self-centered, Barbie, rich girls that ways four pounds.

I walked into my room, I didn't see my roommate. She probably was in the bathroom or something. I spotted a hockey stick and goalie equipment. Maybe this is a good thing, a hockey player, I can live with that especially now that I am going to need a lot of advice on hockey and its players.

As if on cue, my mind drifted back to Adam. I am not one of those girls to get real girly about these types of things but OH MY GOD, he was so gorgeous! I can just imagine those blue eyes boring into mine.

"Hi! Are you my roommate?" A girl with brown hair that hung loosely around her shoulders and dark brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate said snapping me out of my daydream.

"If this is also your dorm then yes." I smiled at the girl instantly liking her.

"I'm Chloe."

"Julie" She smiled at me "Do you need help with your bags?"

"Oh My God YES!" I laughed "My Dad was so concerned with me not having enough stuff that he practically packed my whole room."

"I know right, my mom did the exact same thing!"

We both laughed and Julie grabbed my bags and helped me into the room. We both finished unpacking all of our stuff and sat on my bed.

"So…"

"So…"

We both started cracking up.

"Where are you from?" I asked

"I am from Maine."

"And you play hockey, are you a duck?"

Julie smiled "Yea, how did you know?"

I pointed toward the hockey bag and stick. We both started laughing again.

"Right, that was kinda a give-away." Julie chuckled. "How about you?"

"I'm from California."

"Wow that's really far."

"Yea normally I would have gone to my public school, but I got offered a scholarship to attend school here."

"Oh really? What is your scholarship for?"

"Figure skating."

"That's so cool!"

"So do you know any movie stars?" Julies asked me.

I laughed. I wish I knew some movie stars.

"No. I live in Napa California on a vineyard."

"A what-yard?" Julie asked me confused.

"A vineyard, it's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what me and my Dad do we own a vineyard."

"That's so cool! It must be amazing there." Julie said smiling at the image.

"It is so breath taking! You should come and see it this summer." I offered.

"I would love too!" she exclaimed smiling

We talked for a little while longer.

"Hey you wanna go down? It's probably almost time for the opening speech."

"Yea sure." I smiled and we got off of my bed and headed toward the auditorium arm in arm.

~ Adam POV ~

Me and the guys sat in the auditorium waiting for Julie and the rest of the guys. We were all joking around when I heard that laugh. I turned around and saw Julie and Chole holding each other up while laughing extremely hard.

My hand instantly went to my hair as they walked over.

"Hey guys this is—"

"Chloe" all of the guys finished for Julie. She looked at us and tilter her head to the side confused.

"You guys know each other?"

"Yea. Adam ran into her before… literally." Luis said laughing.

I felt a blush creep to my face. Julie turned her head toward me and saw me blush. A small grin appeared on her face.

"Please everybody take your seat!" A man with grey hair said as he appeared on the stage.

"Oh no Chloe let me take the aisle seat, I get claustrophobic really easily." Julie said meaning that Chloe would have to sit next to me.

As Chloe sat down Julie sent me a, you so owe me look and I smiled at her gratefully.

The man on the podium began to speak about the upcoming semester, but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. I could only focus on Chloe. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries and it filled my nostrils intoxicating me. I just wanted to run my hands through her soft blonde curls.

All of a sudden the curtain was ripped down from the stage to reveal the rest of the Ducks laying in a heap on the stage.

"Hi. We're the Ducks." Charlie said with a cocky smirk.

I put my hand to my face, leave it to them to screw up our reputation already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody sorry I haven't been updating, I was just really lazy over the summer because there were Mentalist marathons on all the time and really who can resist thoseJ then getting back into the school routine is still very difficult because I still think its summer. Anyways enjoy the next chapter and I will try to update now either every Sunday or every other Sunday. Thanks for all your support and REVIEW PLEASE. I love hearing from you guys and hearing you opinions.**

* * *

><p>~Adam~<p>

I slapped my alarm clock that was ringing throughout me and Charlie's dorm room. Today was our first day of classes YAY…

"Dude it's too early for this" Charlie complained rolling out of bed his hair stick up every which way.

I yawned and stepped out of my bed, my feet hitting the cold floor "What do you think our new coach is going to be like?" I asked Charlie grabbing my clothes and heading for the bathroom.

"I don't know but Bombay said he was good so how bad can he be right?" Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

I walked into the bathroom thinking about our upcoming season. Maybe Charlie was right I mean how bad can our new coach be? I was brought out of my thoughts my Charlie banging on my door.

"Dude come on we only have ten minutes to eat now. Let's go!" Charlie shouted at me.

I tore open the door and ran with Charlie all the way down to the dining hall. When we got there the boys seemed to have been in the similar situation because they were all just sitting down to breakfast.

After getting our food we made our way over toward the boys to eat.

"Where's Julie?" Charlie asked with a mouthful of eggs looking around the table.

"She and Chloe " Guy gave me a pointed look "already ate breakfast. You know girls, they need a bazillion hours to get ready." The guys laughed and I joined in. I mean it was true.

"I hope she's in some of our classes" I told the boys chugging down my glass of milk.

"Who?" Guy asked.

"Your mom" Averman shot "who the puck do you think?" The boys and I cracked up and receiving some glares for those who were still waking up around us.

I was glad that the guys accepted Chloe, though it wasn't easy.

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK)<p>

After the opening assembly, the rest of the guys joined us, most doing a double take on Chloe.

"Why hello there" Goldberg came toward her draping his arm over her shoulder.

I had a sudden urge to rip Goldberg's arm out of his shoulder.

"Is no one going to introduce me to this fine woman, or am I gonna have to introduce myself over dinner and a movie? What do you say, call it a date?" Goldberg asked smoothly.

A wave of jealousy took over me I clenched my hands into fists at my side. I mean why shouldn't she say yes.

She laughed and removed Goldberg's arm from her shoulders "I thought there were laws against cruel and unusual punishment."

All of us burst out laughing, I smiled realizing that for most of the guys she had passed some kind of test in their minds.

"I'm Chloe" she said brightly smiling.

God I just couldn't get enough of that smile. She had slight dimples on her cheeks when she smiled. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white.

The boys introduced themselves and began firing questions at Chloe.

"Where are you from?"

"Why do you go to this school?"

"Are you a hockey fan?"

Instead of being overwhelmed like I expected her to be she just kept smiling"I am from California, I am here on a figure skating scholarship, and yea I am a huge hockey fan I love the Los Angeles Kings."

"California" Russ asked excitingly pushing some of the boys out of the way "Where in Cali?"

"Napa. Why?" Chloe asked confused.

"I am from Los Angeles" Russ said a little disappointingly that Chloe did not live near him.

"Okay, Okay" Goldberg said holding his hands up signifying the end of that conversation "I just have one more question for you, are you dating anybody?"

"Goldberg" everybody sighed.

"What" He asked insolently shrugging his shoulders.

Chloe just laughed and shook her head no. I let of my breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"I don't think that's a good idea Goldberg" Russ commented smirking at me. I shook my head no.

"Adam pretty much called dib's on her already." He finished smirking at my now red face. I chanced a look at Chloe and her face was red as a tomato.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

><p>Charlie and I found ourselves running for the second time today. This time it was to make it to class on time.<p>

RING! RING! RING!

"Oh Thank God man! We made it!" Charlie said clapping his hand on my back.

We walked into the room and I scanned the room for seats. There was one open on the other side of Chloe. Me and Charlie both looked at each other and then dove for the seat wrestling each other to sit down.

Luckily I won the seat. I smirked over at Charlie who had to sit in the only other open seat; the one right in front of the teacher.

As I sat down Chloe smiled at me "Hey Adam."

I smiled back, my heart skipping a beat "Hey Chloe."

The teacher briskly walked into the classroom "Quiet everybody! Before we begin I will give you a brief overview on how my class will run. Every Monday you will have a practice quiz, every Wednesday you'll have a real quiz, every Friday you'll have an exam. And anytime I feel like it you'll have a surprise quiz or exam." She told us.

I sat there with my mouth slightly agape. This woman was definitely crazy. I looked over at Chloe and she had her eyebrows raised. She mouthed to me _is she serious _and rolled her eyes. I chuckled. Wrong move, the teacher gave me the coldest glare in the history of glares.

Finally! This class is over, it's not that the class itself was bad but I just couldn't focus. All I could do was stare at Chloe and I am pretty sure more than one person noticed.

~Chloe POV~

"Adam was so staring at you during Science class!" Julie laughed nudging me with her elbow.

"I didn't notice" I said my face turning red with embarrassment.

"Yea okay, you so like him" Julie smirked at me.

"Jules it's the first day of school." I sighed and faced her.

"So?" Julie questioned shrugging her shoulders.

I sighed thinking about Adam. I had a hard time keeping a smile off of my face "I mean I guess I do" I exaggerated out my words.

"Knew it!" Julie smirked laughing.

I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less.

"Oh hey, did you…" Julies never finished because her books were knocked out of her hands to the ground.

"I am so sorry" This handsome brown haired guy said to her "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Julie looked up and just stared. I elbowed her in the side.

"Yea um it's no problem, I should have been looking where I was going." Julie stuttered out.

The guy just smiled and helped her pick up her books.

"I am Scott by the way but everybody just calls me Scooter." The guy said handing Julie her last book.

"I'm Julie" she smiled shyly. I coughed "And this is my friend Chloe."

"Hey" he said weakly giving me a small wave "Where are you girls heading?"

"History" I replied

"Perfect, I have a free, I will walk you guys there." He smiled and took Julie's books from her hands.

Julie started to protest but I quieted her by stepping on her toes.

"Thanks Scooter" I smiled and we began the walk to history class.

"So Scooter" I glanced up at him "Not to sound rude but how did you get the nickname Scooter, its um not really that – common" I finished hesitantly not sure how he would react.

Instead he began laughing "Yea I get asked that a lot but I am the goalie for the school's varsity ice hockey team and my real name is Scott so I don't really know some guys began calling me that and it just stuck."

"Oh really" I began smiling at Julie.

"Julie is the goalie for the Ducks." I replied

"Really" Scooter's smile became bigger.

"Yup" I popped the p arriving at the history room "Well it was nice meeting you Scooter" I said.

"Yea and thanks for carrying my books." Julies Said when Scooter gave her back her books.

"Of course, anything for a beautiful girl." He winked and retreated down the hallway.

A small blush appeared on her cheeks but I just smiled.

"Shut up" Julie replied grumpily.

"I didn't say anything Julie, are you feeling okay?" I questioned her putting my hand to her forhead.

She swatted my hand away "But you were thinking it"

We giggled and walked into history class.

* * *

><p>Varsity. I would be playing for varsity at Eden Hall. This is just great. I would be playing with the people who practically want to kill us. I don't even know how the guys are going to take this I mean the team isn't exactly fond of the varsity either.<p>

I sighed taking off my pads, this was going to be a rough year.

We were barely out of the locker room and they guys were already giving me the cold shoulder, so much for friends.

I needed to blow off some steam. I put my bags in my room and headed out for a walk. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into Chloe… AGAIN!

"Oh hey Adam" she chirped but her smile faded as she saw my face "Are you okay?"

I was tempted to say yes, but for some reason I just couldn't lie to her.

"Not really… no." I said looking down at my hands.

"Well I have ten minutes before practice if you wanna talk." She smiled sincerely at me.

I smiled gratefully back at her. We began walking around the campus. We were both silent. She was waiting for me to begin.

"I made varsity." I said

"Adam that's great!" she exclaimed then hugged me, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"Yea no one else seems to think so." I sighed keeping my arms wrapped around her waist.

She pulled her head back slightly to look me in the eye "What do you mean?"

"They, I mean the Ducks already are giving me the cold shoulder and it's been like what an hour since practice ended. They are supposed to be my friends. I mean they know I would never be jerky to them like the rest of the varsity team."

She hugged me again and I buried my head in her blonde curls. She pulled back.

"Look Adam the Ducks are practically like your family I am sure they will come around. And if they really are your friends then they will come around. Just give them some time it's a lot of change and they just have to get used to it." She took my hand and squeezed it. She made to let go but I gripped her hand tighter.

"Thanks Chlo. Can I call you that Chlo?"

"Yea, of course." She smiled shyly then looked at her watch "Shoot I am late, I have to get to practice."

"No worries I will walk you there." I intertwined our fingers and took her bag from her shoulder and put it on mine.

"You don't have to do that" Chloe said a blush creeping onto her face.

"I know, but I want too." She smiled shyly at me.

We walked to my favorite place in the world, the ice rink hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of the reviews guys I am so grateful:) Keep reviewing and I will keep updating:)<strong>


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys so I won't be updating until I have a break from school because...I FAILED MY FIRST CLASS EVER! SO I am really sorry but I have to bring my grade up because I got a lot of heat from the parents and it just doesn't feel good to fail:( But luckily next week I have a week off from school, so hopefully then:) **


End file.
